


One hundred percent gay

by showaces



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clyde is a big baby, Craig is a mom, Crying, Cute, Fluffy Ending, Homophobic Language, M/M, Narcissism, when isn't Clyde crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showaces/pseuds/showaces
Summary: Clyde learns that Token has a chance to go to Harvard and doesn't want him to go. Craig steps in to fix shit because Clyde's a crybaby.





	One hundred percent gay

Clyde Donovan was totally straight; one hundred percent and you could not tell him otherwise. Well, maybe he could be bi-curious. Only maybe. He was just unsure of if he was or wasn’t by the way his heart sped up and stomach was filled with butterflies every time Token smiled at him. Nope, that was just total straight nerves around his friend. Just because he wanted Token to hold him and pay attention to him didn’t have any homosexual feelings behind it. Nope, that’s just his typical narcissism and need to have the attention on him.  
Now Clyde sat in Tweek’s family coffee shop with Craig, Jimmy and Token. The four of them taking about collages while they waited for Craig’s twitchy blond boyfriend to get off of work.  
“I’m probably taking a year off.” Craig says, taking a sip of his coffee, “I need to save up money to go to collage. Tweek’s doing the same.”  
Jimmy let out a laugh as he watched Tweek, who was across the room, jump at the sound of his name being said. “I-Is there an-anything you two d-don’t do toget-together?” He asked, Craig rolling his eyes at the question.  
“Anyways,” Craig said ignoring the question “Clyde what are you doing after we graduate? There’s only a few months left of high school, so do you have a plan?”  
Clyde smirked at his friend. “Oh, I got a plan. I got a full ride through Colorado College for my excellency in sports and stuff like that!” Clyde says with confidence.  
“W-Wow Clyde that’s ama- That’s ama-ama-ama- That’s ama-ama”  
“Amazing.” Token said to finish Jimmy’s sentence.  
Clyde smiled brightly at his friend’s praise. “Yeah, I guess it is.” He says, looking over at Token. “Hey Token, what are you planning on doing?”  
The boy shifted nervously. “I’m thinking of leaving Colorado. Harvard offered me a full ride for my academic excellency.” He says, looking down into his drink.  
Jimmy let out a gasp and pat Token’s back. “You all h-have great plans! I’m ju-just going to g-go on a com-comedy tour.”  
Clyde stared at Token, his heart feeling like it dropped down to his stomach. He didn’t want his best friend to go to Harvard. That was in a totally different state. “So, T-Token, so um, w-when do y-you think you’ll k-know if you’re go-going to Harvard o-or not?” He asked, stuttering more than Jimmy and Tweek combined.  
Token shrugged. “I don’t know man. The offer runs out soon. Probably by Friday I’ll have to have an answer.” He said glancing over at the clock. “Oh shit, I didn’t realize how late it was I got to go. See ya guys later.” He said quickly and running out of the shop.  
Craig and Jimmy continued their conversation however Clyde stared down at his coffee, everything around him being drowned out from his own thoughts. Token was going to leave and there was nothing Clyde could do about it. He was going to lose one of his best friends. More negative thoughts filled his mind as his eyes began to fill with tears.  
“Clyde?”  
The brunette let out a totally manly shriek, his head snapping up to look at Craig and Tweek.  
“Y-You okay t-there?” Tweek asked softly taking a seat where Jimmy use to sit.  
“Wait, where’d Jimmy go?”  
“You’re avoiding the question.” Craig said in a monotone voice. “What’s wrong Clyde?”  
The brunette laughed softly. “Dude I’m fine. I’m not upset or anything. I’m chill.”  
Craig groaned softly. “You’re such a bad liar.” He says rolling his eyes. “You’ve seemed upset ever since Token left.” Craig paused as Clyde swallowed hard and avoided eye contact. “Clyde, do you like Token?”  
Clyde laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. “Token’s one of my best buds so of course I like him.”  
“Cut the bullshit, Clyde.” Craig practically growled, the tone of his voice scaring the two boys. “I know you know the context of the question. So, I’ll ask you again, do you like Token?”  
Clyde shifted in his seat, his mouth felt dry as his face went red with embarrassment. “N-No way, I’m straight g-guys.”  
Tweek put a hand on Clyde’s shoulder. “I think it’s my turn t-to call bullshit now.” He said, patting the boy’s back before standing up and going back to work.  
The two remaining boys now stared at each other, a strong tension between them. Neither of them willing to speak up first. Craig sighed lowly. “Clyde, I’m going to blunt with you. You’re lying to yourself. I see the way you act around Token, it’s the same way Tweek use to act around me before we started dating. You’re both hopeless romantics.” He paused, taking a sip of his drink. “So, if I have to be you fairy-god-faggot to help you through this I will, but you gotta let me in first.”  
Clyde’s body began to shake as he cried softly, not wanting to attract too much attention to himself for once. “I don’t want him to go.” He whispered, trying to wipe away his tears. “It hurts, Craig. Why does it hurt so much?”  
The dark-haired boy hugged his friend tightly. “Okay buddy. I’m gonna tell Tweek that I’m going to walk you home and spend the night with you to help you through this, that okay?” He asked, rubbing Clyde’s back as he broke the hug. He was only gone for a few minutes before returning to the crying boy and escorting him out of the door. They walked in silence to Clyde’s house, the only sounds being the passing cars. The walked into the house, Clyde picking up a note from his parents saying they were out with a few friends and will be home late.  
“You feeling any better?” Craig asked as they sat down in the living room.  
Clyde shook his head. “I don’t know why I feel like this. Like it hurts more than anything I’ve ever experienced. This hurts worse than when Bebe broke up with me.” The boy rambled tears falling from his eyes again. “I don’t want him to go. I feel like my heart is being shattered and I want to tell him how I feel.”  
“Why don’t you?”  
Clyde looked over at his friend in confusion. “I can’t. I know Token won’t care about how I feel. He should do what’s best for him.”  
“Dude, Token on his way right now. I texted him saying you were crying and he sent me twenty text asking questions and telling me he was on his way now.” Craig said passing his cell phone to Clyde, showing him the messages from Token that were still coming.  
Before Clyde could say anything there was a loud stream of knocks on the door, Craig going to open it and letting Token in who was wheezing and covered in a layer of sweat.  
“I came here as fast as I could.” The boy manages to get out between heavy breaths as he laid down onto the living room floor.  
“Did you fucking run here?” Clyde asked loudly in a panic as his friend nodded, weakly sitting up.  
“I couldn’t waste a second.” Token says with a crooked smile. “Man, I never realized how far your house was from mine.” He laughed weakly, letting himself fall back to the floor again. “Now why were you crying.”  
Clyde looked down at his lap and shrugged. “It was nothing, just me overreacting as usual.” He mumbled, bringing his knees up to his chest.  
“Clyde. It’s not nothing, something really upset you and I want to help.” Token said looking at his friend in concern. “Craig ‘I-never-give-a-shit’ Tucker wouldn’t text me that you were crying unless it was serious.”  
Clyde’s eyes filled with tears again as he shook his head. “I’m fine Token. Craig was helping me out, it’s okay.”  
“Dude, Craig left.” Token said, sitting up again and pulling Clyde into a hug. “When I arrived, he said he was going home and that I was the only one that could help you with this. So, Clyde, come one. We’ve been friends since elementary school, we’ve never kept secrets from each other. So, what’s wrong?”  
Clyde sniffed and shook his head. “I can’t Token I can’t.” He sobbed, melting into the hug and crying into Token’s shoulder and gripping onto his shirt.  
Token’s eyes widened as he held the shorter boy. He’d seen Clyde cry a lot over the years, but never as much as this. Clyde was practically going into a panic attack and hyperventilating. “Clyde, hey, hey Clyde.” He said, pulled away from the hug and putting his hands on the brunette’s shoulders. “You need to calm yourself. You’re going to get hurt if you don’t calm down.”  
Clyde shook his head, weakly trying to push Token away. “Can’t. Can’t. Can’t.” He sobbed, his breathing speeding up as he began to feel lightheaded.  
“Dammit Clyde. Don’t say can’t. Listen to me, let me help you.” Token grabbed a hold of Clyde face, catching the other attention. “Breath with me.” He says taking in a deep breath, Clyde follow along shakily. They stayed like a few minutes, just breath and staring into each others eyes. “Good job. You did good, Clyde.” Token hums and pressed their foreheads together.  
Clyde looked down at the floor. “Don’t go.” He whimpered. “Please don’t go.”  
Token shushed Clyde as the boy began to cry again. “Hey now. I’m here, it's okay.” He whispered using his thumb to wipe away the brunette’s tears.  
Clyde shook his head, gripping onto Token’s wrist. “Please don’t go to Harvard. I can’t stand to see you leave.” He released Token's wrist, letting his arm fall back to his side. “It hurts thinking about you leaving. I can’t stand the thought of it.”  
“Clyde.” Token whispered softly. “I didn’t know you felt that way.” He whispered, hugging his friend tightly. “I won’t go.”  
Clyde pushed Token away slightly. “No Token this is the part where you’re supposed to not listen to me and go anyways.”  
Token let out a small chuckle. “Nope. You don’t want me to go, so I’ll stay here.”  
“Token no. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Harvard is an amazing college and I don’t want to keep you from achieving your dreams just because I’m a mess who can’t stand to lose you because I think I love you.”  
The two started at each other for a moment Clyde’s face a deep red as panic began to rise in him again. He just confessed to Token, who was smirking and getting closer with each passing second until their lips connected in a soft kiss. Clyde was dumbfounded for a moment before cluing in and returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and pulling him in closer.  
“Clyde Donovan, I thought you were straight.” Token teased once he broke the kiss.  
Clyde’s face flushed a deep red. “Well maybe I’m a bit gay”  
Token hummed softly pressing soft kisses to Clyde’s face. “I think you’re about eight percent gay.” He teased again, pulling Clyde into another soft kiss.  
“Fuck you, I’m hundred percent gay for you.” Clyde said with a smirk once they broke the kiss.  
The two sat there for a moment, just holding each other in pure happiness until a slow clap came from the doorway. The two looked over to see Craig leaning against the door frame, still clapping.  
“You could thank your fairy-god-faggot for making this happen.” The black-haired boy laughs softly before getting a pillow to the face by a flustered Clyde who was also yelling at him to leave as Token laughed at the two boys.


End file.
